Oneshot, HGLM
by WildBubblesRoam
Summary: -WARNING! This is an adult fanfic. Although it may be tame, it is still of an adult nature. If you are underaged and/or sensitive to fanfics of a sexual nature, please do not read. You will likely be offended.- HG/LM shippers- ENJOY! :D


_**Author's Notes: One-shot, romance/SMUT fanfic. You have been warned!**_

* * *

"Ugh...will you just stop wiggling so much? You're supposed to be enjoying this, in case you've forgotten." Lucius growled playfully up at his squirming bed mate. His chin was resting just below her navel with either elbow resting just outside the curves of her hips.

She giggled again, shifting and rising her waist as she answered, "I'm trying but your hair keeps tickling me!" With another snort of throaty laughter, she through back her head against the pillows, her own unruly brown mane following quickly after her.

He let out a low chuckle and dipped his mouth back down to the delicate skin of her thighs. "Hmm?" He mumbled against her hot flesh. "And what would you have me do? Cut it all off?" His lips traced up and down the inner thigh of her left leg before switching over to her right, giving it the same slow, carefully placed amounts of affection.

"Oh Gods no," she breathed. "You know I adore your hair." Her front teeth bit down on her bottom lip as she tried not to move as much as she wanted to. It was to no use; no matter how hard she tried, a man like Lucius Malfoy could make any witch squirm just by looking at her, and he was doing far more than look. She reached for his head and ran a few fingers through his long locks of platinum blonde hair. "Besides, if you did cut it off, what else would I have to hold onto?" A fiery grin played over her face as she stared down her torso at him.

His head lifted, the loose strands of hair grazing over her succulent layers again as if he were doing it on purpose. The muscles of her legs and abdomen tightened and released uncontrollably as she willed herself not to twist away from him. His arms straightened as he pushed himself up from between her lower limbs and the way his shoulders seemed to widen with every effort of his biceps, made her smile deepen. He pressed forward, lingering over her bare form as he made his way back up the bed. "If that's what you wanted, all you had to do was ask. I'm sure I could find _something_ for you to hold."

His trademark satisfied smirk crossed over his lips as he knowingly glanced downwards at what was between them. "You're absolutely vulgar, Lucius," she laughed, lifting her head only to catch his lips with hers. As they broke mere seconds later, she dropped her head back down to the pillow and pouted out her mouth as if saddened. "And to think, you were once a proper gentleman." He chuckled again, this time at her obvious sarcasm.

"Where in the world did you hear such an ugly rumor?" His mouth had moved away from hers, trailing down her jawline instead and settling in the crook of her neck. She curved it towards him, giving his teeth an easier target to skim over and nip at. Her eyes fluttered closed as she focused on what his mouth was doing to her, sampling her teasingly. His voice dropped to a low, rumbling drawl as his lips lifted just above hers, brushing over them only long enough to peak her interest before pulling them away. "Tell me, witch, would a proper gentleman do this?" Just as he spoke the last word, she felt his long, experienced fingers push past her moist northern lips and enter her unexpectedly.

She was ready for him. Her whole body, was ready for him, and as he finally gave in to what she needed, a quick satisfying breath hissed in through her lips. He smirked, pleased with her response, and reclaimed her mouth with more vigor than before. She moaned into him and rose her hips in an effort to deepen their connection. "I thought not," he chuckled sinfully.

As he broke their kiss, she pulled him back towards her, lifting her shoulders and chest as she reached for his lips once more. She felt the stubble of his chin brush against her sensitive skin as it often did during their most intimate moments and it urged a soft, gratifying whimper out of her. He relished in it, loving all the little sounds she made for him, knowing he caused each and every one of them. She breathed him in as his hand moved between them. He smelled of arrogance and expensive cologne, mixed with a hint of his favorite pipe tobacco; it formed the intoxicating musk that she had fallen in love with ever since their first encounter months ago. Another hushed moan escaped her as he pulled his fingers from her wanting folds. In a brief moment of protest, her pelvis followed his hand, but he wouldn't leave her hallow for long. "Someone's eager," he observed as his smirk faithfully returned. He nipped at her mouth, pecking at her lips as gently as he could without causing her to completely explode beneath him. He loved the way her bottom lip quivered slightly the more he teased her, but he could tell she was reaching her limit. He brought his mouth to her ear and grazed his teeth over the lobe seductively before murmuring, "Are you ready for me, my witch?"

"Oh Gods, Lucius. Are you trying to kill me?" she whined at his lack of urgency and brought her forearms down to rest on his shoulders, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck to pull him back down towards her. Their embrace deepened and as he positioned himself right at her opening, she bucked against him, setting forward their exchange of thrusts and seemingly choreographed movements of passion. Her head fell back against the pillow and his lips wrapped over the core of her throat, loving the way her moans vibrated against his tongue. Before morning, she would wear his love bites as evidence of their experiences together, but for now, all that mattered was the way he moved and ground against her, rolling his advances into her as she quickly matched his pace and surpassed it. "Lucius," she moaned, causing him to grin against the flushed flesh of her neck. "Please, Lucius..."

"Mmm," He loved the way his name rolled off her tongue so smoothly, a slight hiss towards the end that made him want to devour her, all of her. He'd kept his rhythm steady, just quickly enough to keep her wanting him but not quite enough to give her what she needed. He lifted his lips from her throat and lingered carefully over her as he began to slow his strides. She groaned in disapproval until he captured her in another kiss of pure lust and desire. "Please what, my darling?" He cooed between tastes. "Tell me what you want...and I'll give you the world."

Her hips thrust towards him, needing exactly what he was giving her, only harder, faster, deeper. He wasn't taking the bait and no matter how sweetly she growled in frustration, he wanted to hear the words. She stole one last wanton kiss before breathing out, "Take me, Lucius...please." Her bottom lip was trembling as she vocalized her wants and needs, and his pace began to quicken. His thrusts deepened and where she was once empty moments ago, he was now there, there to fill her to completion. She squirmed beneath him, wrapping her legs up and around his waist, and she could have sworn she heard him moan with as much desire as she had. That was it, that one groan deep within him, was all she needed to send her over the edge. It was so primal, so animalistic, that she needed to hear it again. She needed to match it with her own and she needed it now. Her lips found his and she forced herself against him, onto him, into him. "Oh Gods, Lucius...I need it."

"What do you need? Tell me, witch. Let me hear you say it." He growled against her, gradually slowing his pace once more, earning him another frustrated moan in response. "Tell me," he grunted, trying even harder to prevent his own satisfaction, if only for a moment longer. He just needed her words to send him over.

She was panting, oh god, she was panting, and just when he thought he couldn't hold it back for another second, he heard her beg so sweetly, "Please, Lucius...make me cum."

It was too much. Her voice was so soft, laced with the seeds of craving and yearning that he knew he couldn't deny her, or himself, any longer. "I thought you'd never ask." As if waiting for his cue, he plunged into her warmth and buried himself inside her to the hilt. She groaned and it sent waves of lust through his body and back into hers. He needed her and as he forced himself into her again, and again, he knew she was getting closer. The walls around him tightened, milking him of all he was worth but he knew he couldn't stop, not yet. Not until she had had her spent and desired no more. She felt so slick that no matter how hard he was inside her, she needed more. Another quick thrust, followed by a series of longer, deeper strides and he could feel her tighten around him once more. Her dampened folds clenched and as he push himself into her again, he felt her let it all go. Her whole body tensed with a short tremor before he felt her muscles relax around his member.

He fell onto the bed beside her and as if by habit, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled the blanket over their still entangled bodies. That familiar sigh of exhausted satisfaction and content escaped her, and Lucius breathed out his own fulfillment, "You'll be the death of me, you know that?"

Hermione snuggled against his torso, resting her cheek against the firmness of his chest, and smiled another fiery grin up at him. "Not quite. I'm not done with you yet, Lucius."


End file.
